Show and Tell
by pastries and turtlenecks
Summary: Christopher Thomas always gets what he wants. Smut.


"Today was fun," Chris said, leaning into his boyfriend James's side.

"Yeah," James agreed, not looking up from the book he was reading. "I was afraid you were going to go flying into the road when your sled hit that rock."

"Hey, I've been sledding since I was three, I know how to handle myself." Chris leaned his head on James's shoulder. "Nabulungi, however, I was worried about."

James nodded. "She looked like she was going to freeze to death the moment we got outside," he said with a smirk.

"You know," Chris began, resting a hand on James's chest, "I'm still a little cold myself," he said seductively.

"Then go get another blanket," James suggested, his attention back on his book.

"Why would I bother getting up when I have a hot boyfriend right here?"

"You're really corny," James said through a laugh.

"So what d'you say?" Chris asked, trailing a few small kisses along James's jaw line.

James raised his eyebrow in understanding. "Oh, no, not tonight, I'm way too tired."

Chris was taken aback. "Seriously?" he began. He smiled. "Real funny," he said, leaning in to kiss James.

James let him crush their lips together, but pulled back when Chris swiped his tongue across his lips. "No, really, I just want to relax tonight. Maybe tomorrow," he apologized.

Chris pouted. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, rolling his hips against James's side, letting the other man feel his growing arousal.

"I'm sorry, Chris, you'll just have to deal with it yourself."

Chris sighed and flopped back down on his side of the bed. He glanced over at James again, but his boyfriend was absorbed in his book. '_Deal with it myself?_' Chris thought, his mischievous smirk going unnoticed by James. He was going to make the other man regret his suggestion.

Chris's hand slowly slid down his own chest, slipping up under the hem of his flannel button-up. He sighed in contentment as his fingers delicately brushed over his own pale skin, and snuck a glance at James, who was still ignoring him. Continuing his trail, he brushed a thumb over one of his nipples, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand. It wasn't until he had the fabric hanging off his shoulders that he pinched the hardening bud and let out a whimper. This got James's attention, and he finally glanced over at his boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes, James turned back to his book.

Chris didn't let his annoyance at being ignored show, and slowly slid his hand down his chest. He dipped his fingertips below the waistband of his pajama pants for a moment before palming his hardening length with a soft sigh. He relished in the friction caused by the flannel as he squeezed and released himself. He finally let out a soft moan as he slipped the pajamas down his legs, freeing his length.

"You're not wearing underwear?" James asked, eyes still trained on his book, cheeks slightly pink. Clearly he was paying more attention than he was letting on.

"I didn't think I'd be _needing_ it," Chris said, punctuating his sentence with a broken moan as he ran a thumb over the tip of his length.

James stared at his book, practically boring holes into the pages as he tried to control his heartbeat. He felt his cock twitch as Chris let out another shaky moan, and willed himself to keep control.

Disappointed that his efforts so far had seemingly no effect on his lover, Chris continued his show, intent on breaking him. He pumped his length slowly, lolling his head back and gasping out. He ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the slowly oozing precum over the head. "_Fuck_," he muttered, bucking up into his fist.

James risked another glance at Chris and immediately felt a bolt of arousal shoot to his crotch. He watched silently as Chris pressed his fingers to his own lips, flicking his tongue out against them before drawing them into his mouth. The thin fingers completely disappeared between his lips before slipping back out.

Chris bit his lip as he teased his entrance, cheeks blazing. Slowly he slipped a finger in himself, rocking back on his hand, letting out a low, keening moan.

He slipped in another finger, shallowly thrusting into himself, twisting and turning his wrist until he brushed against something that left him screaming.

"A-ah, fuck, James, _right_ there," he teased, grabbing his own shoulder and throwing his head back. He slid in a third finger and arched his back up off the bed, practically shouting as he poked his prostate.

"For the love of…" James muttered, tossing his book to the floor and crushing his lips against Chris's. Chris smirked against his lips and began lifting James's t-shirt up. "You are such a damn tease," James growled when they broke apart.

"You enjoyed it," Chris whispered into his ear, roughly palming the bulge in James's pants. James groaned and pushed Chris back down on the bed.

Chris fumbled with James's pajama pants and underwear, pushing the fabric down and letting James kick them off. He leaned forward and took James's entire length in his mouth, sucking hungrily.

"Ah, _shit,_ Chris," James groaned, tangling his hands in Chris's hair. He bucked his hips wildly as Chris bobbed his head up and down his cock. Chris swallowed around his length unexpectedly, and James cried out, forcing himself to push Chris off his length before he couldn't take any more.

James panted, trying to regain control as Chris rolled him over, straddling his legs, rubbing his ass over James' length in slow circles.

Groaning, James guided Chris's hips as he situated himself on James's dick, slowly lowering himself down until the entire length was buried in him. Chris almost immediately began rocking up and down, leaning back and grabbing his own shoulder.

"Ahh, _fuck_, oh god James," he groaned out, moans spilling out as he impaled himself on James.

James groaned and began thrusting his hips up, meeting Chris's own movements with opposite timing. Chris bit his lip and nearly drew blood, a moan ripping out of his throat as James began stabbing his prostate on each thrust.

Chris leaned forward and took hold of James's shoulders, and James leaned up to crash their lips together. Their tongues glided together as Chris felt the familiar heat pooling at the base of his spine. James's thrusts lost their rhythm, slamming into Chris a few more times before Chris came undone, vocalizing his release with a load moan.

James lost it as he felt Chris tighten around him, coming loud and long into his lover. The two sat frozen for a few moments, before Chris collapsed on top on James, softly kissing him.

"Still too tired?" he teased, propping himself up on his elbows. He raised an eyebrow when James didn't respond. "James?"

He heard a soft snore from below him.

"C'mon James, this isn't funny…"


End file.
